customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Battle
=Kan and Avarice Vs. Brimo and Carl the Demonic Cat= Arena: Darkstone Cavern Time of Day: Early Morning Combatants Challengers * Kan * Avarice Opponents * Carl the Demonic Cat * Brimo Battle AtahiNuma 06:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC): Kan enters the Cavern through a dark cave. He scans the environment. He is wearing an outfit more suited for this environment than his previous battle garb. His mask is still scarred but a hood is pulled over it to disguise the damage. He is wearing light protective gear on his shins and forearms and his shoes are hard-soled. Mac.buz52 06:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Creeping in from around a corner came a large floating mass of flesh, its large eye in its chest looking around the cavern. The beast, known as Th'nyth Gu'mh Fgawsh, or Carl the Demonic Cat as an alias, breathed deeply as if it was a chain smoker. It emitted a foul language of unintelligible words, possibly greeting Kan. LeadDragon 16:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hey," Brimo said, poking the alien beside her. "Do you have magic or anything like that?" Mac.buz52 16:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth turned his grotesque head to face Brimo and uttered yet another phrase of unintelligible gibberish. In Brimo's mind, however, she heard the words "More than you could imagine, mortal." LeadDragon 16:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "Then fix me up," she snorted, lifting her arms to reveal bandaged ribs as well as a heavily wrapped leg. (Is there a certain order at which we are supposed to speak?) Vladdbuscus 17:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice falls deftly from the roof of the cavern, a spot shaded in darkness, landing, after a roll, about two meters to the left of Kan. Who nows how long he was up there? He turns his hooded head, his face concealed, nodding at Kan, in greetings. Mac.buz52 17:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth made a ghastly sound which could pass as a sigh, sending voices into Brimo's mind, "Your weak flesh is easy to heal... But my service to do so is hard to purchase." AtahiNuma 18:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC): Kan glares through his mask at the demon. "Greetings, other-worlder. You seem formidable indeed. But in time you will call me Demon." He turns to Avarice. "Let's be smart shall we? I believe it would be in our favor. I will be your eyes and ears, stranger. And in return I ask you be my left arm." Kan's left arm hangs limp at his side, bandaged. "Let's get this started." Mac.buz52 18:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth had been healing Brimo through magical means, with no intent to do so through the rest of the upcoming battle He then looks toward Kan and Avarice and projects horriying images of mutilated bodies into their minds, along with dreadful whispers, "Make the first move, mortal scum..." AtahiNuma 19:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC): "AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kan screams, grasping his head, but the scream turns into a screaming laugh. "Am I a child whom you scare with images? I see through your tricks, demon. I see all!" Vladdbuscus 19:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice lifts his head, just so the others could see his malicious grin, though none of the rest of his face. He nods again an Kan, "They will end, quickly." When the daemon eye-tentacle thing does the projection, he is unphased from what you can tell, if anything his grin widens. He pulls the two ornate flintlock pistols from their holsters at his belt, aiming them easily, one at each opponent. He steps forward, bringing the guns level to the chest-eye and the girl's head. He does not fire, but just keeps on them with a deadly aim. Mac.buz52 19:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth finally speaks out loud for them all to hear in English, "Idiots..." The squid-like tentacle reaches around in an attempt to lift Avarice into the air. Should this be successful, he would then attempt to slam him to the ground. AtahiNuma 19:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC): Kan bolts to the left and whacks the tentacle with his staff. Vladdbuscus 19:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice fires both guns, one at the chest-eye and one at the girl's head, then dive-rolling away from the tentacle, standing and returning the pistols to holsters in one fluid motion. He murmers, "Let's Let it Loose." He quickly whips out his two Starmetal Blades, entering a defensive stance as he steps slowly towards the opponents. AtahiNuma 19:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Kan approaches him and stands at his right side protecting his own left arm and watches the two adversaries. He raises his staff over his shoulder and stalks forward calmly. Mac.buz52 19:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth is shot in the eye, half blinding him. His tentacle was also hit by the staff, which paralized it for a brief moment. He reaches out with one of his long arms in an attempt to sink his claws into Avarice's chest. LeadDragon 19:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Giggling, Brimo steps up next to her alien ally and blasts his opponent with fire. (Sorry I haven't been contributing, technical difficulties.) Vladdbuscus 19:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice sees this arm reach for him, and The Overdrive takes control immediately. He lungs to the left, dodging the sweep of the arm and bringing one of his Starmetal Blades down in a slicing arc at the forearm, looking to sever it cleanly, much strength behind the blow. Still, only mortal strength. His cleaving arm is in a full reach, him standing about two feet away, plenty space to operate in the case of retaliation, Avarice would think. AtahiNuma 19:44, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Kan leaps onto the arm and runs along it to the demon, Brimo in his peripheral vision. LeadDragon 19:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Spreading her wings and leaping up, Brimo tackles Kan to the ground and spits fire in his face. Mac.buz52 19:56, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth's arm falls right off like Play-Doh, and the demonic fiend roars in pain. The fused tentacles that act as a left arm all come directed at Avarice in an attempt to strangle him, along with more projected images of a mass suicide and a soft, echoing laughter. Vladdbuscus 20:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice turns 90 degrees, steps back twice, quickly, out of the way of Kan and Brimo. He sees the tentacle arm coming for him, and leaps up, and back down, coming at the tentacles with slicing Starmetal Blades, looking to lop off the tentacles. His body is mostly horizontal as he falls, twirling the blades, Mace Windu style. Mac.buz52 20:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Most of Th'nyth's tentacles drop off like Jango Fett's head. The beast reaches another one of his arms out in an attempt to blast Avarice's chest with a barrage of shadow bolts. AtahiNuma 20:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, Kan's mask glows red and he begins to laugh. He is in a fetal position facing away from Brimo with his mask on the back of his head. "You can't get me that easy. I saw you coming." He then puts his left limbs into wide arcs over his body and torques over toward Brimo. Adding to the momentum by repelling off the ground with his hand, he sends his right shin at her head. A Capuera style roundhouse kick. Then he bolts to Avarice. Vladdbuscus 20:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Avarice twists, midair, dodging several bolts but being nailed with several, in the chest, shoulder, and stomach. He grunts, being sent back, log rolling as he hit the ground, getting to his feet again quickly. He puts his blades back, taking the foot-long black rod off his belt with a small magnetic click, gripping it in his right hand. He stands there a moment, and the rod morphs quickly around his leathered hand, forming what looks like an armoured gauntlet. Avarice lets out a little pant, this took some effort. A nimbus of blue lightning form around his black, smooth fingertips. Mac.buz52 20:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth is confused as to what Avarice has in mind, but doesn't exactly want to find out. He sends out his other tentacle to in an attempt to constrict Avarice like a snake in the jungle, sending maddening whispers into his mind, "Kan is no ally... He uses you for his own ends..." AtahiNuma 20:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC):Kan reaches Avarice and wraps the tentacles around his staff with a twirl. "I am more an ally than you, beast!" He says confidently, "Sorry for evesdropping. My awareness of the world entails any airborne messages sent between individuals." Kan stakes his staff into the ground and holds onto the tentacles. "Now Avarice!" LeadDragon 22:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) As she backs away from the glowing figure, Brimo lets go the full force of her fire. Smoke fills the enclosed cave and the air shimmers with heat. AtahiNuma 23:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC):Kan lets go the tentacles and leaps behind a rock, fire licks past him on either side. He leaps to a rock high on the wall and disappears into the labyrinth of stalactites. Mac.buz52 23:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth, now free from Kan's grasp, sends his multitudes of intact tentacles into the ground in the hopes that they will emerge directly underneath Kan, wrapping around him and constricing him. Vladdbuscus 03:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (sorry for delay, my internet Derped out.) Avarice lunges out of the way of the flames, the crackling aura of blue lightning morphed quickly into a flow of water, surrounding the fingers as he thought that it was the best way to combat this dragon girl. He comes to a kneel out of his lunge/diveroll, thrusting his splayed hand at the dragon girl, mega-man style, and the water condensed into a sphere before his palm, suddenly bursting forth in a powerful jet, like that of a firehose. It lasts for about six seconds, after which the gauntlet is simply that, no aura of anything. Avarice pants lightly, this took effort! LeadDragon 04:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) With her flames doused and wings soaked, Brimo backs away, hissing like the puddle around her. Vladdbuscus 04:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Avarice makes a fist with the dull gauntlet, and it morphs back into the foot-long rod, which he puts back onto his belt. Seems that was a one-shot weapon, too, just more extreme than his pistols. He takes his Starmetal Blades out again, slowly advancing in an offensive position towards Brimo. LeadDragon 04:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry to burst your bubble," she says. "But knifes can't hurt me." Unafraid of the advancing blades, Brimo darts toward Avarice with her claws extended for his neck. Vladdbuscus 05:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Avarice grins mischieviously. He murmers, "Knives can't, but Starmetal surely can." before 'The Overdrive' once more takes over. He stops, letting her come at him, switching his left blade into a reverse grip, and sidestepping extremely just before she would reach him, bringing his right blade up from his side, most likely slicing through her wet wing with the impossibly sharp and strong material. AtahiNuma 22:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC): Hoards of small pebbles drop down o and around the demon. Kan laughs in what could be called glee. "I'm here!" More pebbles drop. "Now here!" The pebbles have a new origin. This continues. Kan laughs again. "Let's see how you fare against this sight." Kan's voice echoes from everywhere. The many walls reverberating everywhere. Mac.buz52 20:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The floating fiend's horrific words spew from his fang-filled mouth, with an English translation echoing in Kan's mind, "Your tricks are a coward's tactic. How will you even think to acomplish your dreams of anarchy with such foolishness?" He looks around the cavern in search of Kan, but to no avail. Instead of hunting for the mysterious terrorist, however, he opens several portals around the cavern wall, each one spewing dozens of Imp-like creatures. Each Imp sets their fiery read eyes on Avarice, attempting to tackle and pound at him. AtahiNuma 22:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC): Kan drops to the floor in front of the demon. Kan pulls out a small cartridge from his belt and throws it toward the demon. A cloud releases but dissipates quickly. With a yell he runs toward Carl with his staff raised. Mac.buz52 23:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth dodges the incoming attack, sending a maddening laughter into Kan's mind. He then attempts to grab Kan with his intact arm, which sprouted from his back. If this is successful, he would then slam Kan down to the cavern floor. AtahiNuma 05:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC): Kan hears the arm approaching and sidesteps with a twirl, hitting the arm with his staff. His eyes widen as he takes in the outer detail of the arm, he then runs back along side the outstretched arm sending knife hand strikes into the nerve endings he can figure from the musculature. Nerve attacks. LeadDragon 05:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Angry and bleeding, Brimo leaps back at Avarice, slashing at his chest with extended claws. Mac.buz52 15:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth cries out in pain and utters yet even more of his foul language. In Kan's mind, however, the words "I've no need for melee combat you subdue you here..." From the three portals around the cavern walls came three large, muscular demonic creatures, each clad in heavy armor and weilding blood-caoted halberds. The three creatures charged at Kan as Th'nyth hid within the shadows. Vladdbuscus 17:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Avarice notes the imp horde coming at him. He again dodges Brimo's slash, but is prevented from striking back by the deamonic attackers. He returns his left blade into a normal grip, goes about twirling very acrobatically, hacking and slashing imps left and right, killing a dozen in several seconds. Of course, there are still a ton left, all coming at him. He takes claw to the back, ripping up his leather and tearing through his cloak. He goes into a low spin, blades extended, chopping up imps like birthday cake. He sudenly leaps up from this spinning, towards the nearest wall, and moving towards it, taking several more hits to the rear and leaving a gorey trail thrugh the imp horde. AtahiNuma 18:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC): Kan's eyes dart from creature to creature at their arms, weapons, and feet. They converge on him. Suddenly Kan appears from between the heads of the three and leaps onto the ceiling yet again. "I suppose I can't use this on the demon I wished, but three birds with one stone is a fine bet, wouldn't you say Demon?" Qi pulses through his body and to his hand. With a crack, the energy releases as Kan hits the ceiling with Qigong-aided force. As the ceiling begins to rumble and crack Kan laughs. "Those cowards tactics I used! I didn't even mean for the pebbles to fall on you! But I guess you can't avoid that, can you?" Kan pauses. "When you weaken a roof!" Huge stalactites fall to the floor at the three beasts. Mac.buz52 21:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth looks to the demon carcasses and scowls, flying toard Kan high up on the cavern ceiling. Upon reaching Kan, the fiend then opens his large mouth to bite Kan's left arm like a shark to a surfer. Meanwhile, as Avarice cut his way through the army of Imps, the remaining little devils charged and leaped at him, attempting to gnaw at his face. Vladdbuscus 05:29, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Avarice reaches the wall, quickly switching to his black rod, which extends to a staff. the top crackling with blue lightning. He spins, beginning to bop and crack imp heads with the elongated rod, which fry after they explode from the impact. He continues like this, untl the staff runs out of lightning, with about a dozen imps left. He continues to just crack skulls and bash them to death. AtahiNuma 07:03, July 21, 2012 (UTC): Ah. There you are. Last of the Qigung, I can't run out. Kan uses his advanced Qigung to pump electrons into the surrounding air, easily done. The heat from Brimo's fire creates movement in the water particles in the air so they practically are gaining electrons on their own. But stealing electrons from the positive ions he released into the air and giving the charge a boost couldn't hurt. As the beast approaches, Kan repels off the ceiling and then with another strong repel off the demon's snout, thrusts the beast toward the floor. "Ahh! The air feels crisp. It is charged." Kan says, "But the discharge is strong enough to give us both a shock. Now I'm hoping for you to be grounded soon. That should make you a prime target. For my homemade lightning!" Mac.buz52 13:26, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth plummets to the cavern floor, where he grunts and just as quickly levitates back into the air. His fowl language emits more disgusting words, translating into Kan's mind, "This homemade lightning of yours will not stop me! I doubt it even has the power to subdue that pitiful little dragon girl!" From the three portals around the room emerge three tremendous tentacles. Something huge was on the other side, and each tentacle jetted towards Kan in an effort to crush him against the cavern walls. The source of these tentacles also sent messages into Kan's mind, translating as "Leave this place... Or die beneath it..." Vladdbuscus 17:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Avarice finishes with the imps. He regrets having used the aura on the staff, seeing the tentacles. He shrink the staff into rod, and puts it back on his belt. He quickly and masterfully reloads his pistols with the few spare moments, slipping them back into holsters. He takes his starmetal blades out again, advancing towards Brimo. AtahiNuma 06:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC): "This lightning is stronger than you know!" Kan dodges two tentacles and narrowly losses the next in the maze of stalactites. "Yes, the first move is always a mighty effort. But the trump is always the second play! Now the ground will not conduct any of the lightning. It will discharge to a positively charged object!..." :Kan drops to the floor in front of the demon. Kan pulls out a small cartridge from his belt and throws it toward the demon. A cloud releases but dissipates quickly. With a yell he runs toward Carl with his staff raised. "The atoms I turned to ions for the charge had two roles! Now the positively imbalanced atoms have settled on you. You are the sole discharge point!" Kan is struck by the tentacle as he dodges incompletely. He falls toward the ground. LeadDragon 17:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Brimo crouches low and runs her hands through the fine dust on the cave's floor. With a breath of fire, she shoots the fine ashy particles into Avarice's eyes. Cackling, she spins around him, attacking him with fire and claws. Mac.buz52 23:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) The electricity flows through Th'nyth's horrific form and the fiend flails in pain. He sends a message into Kan's mind, "If I know anything about your mortal science, it's that electricity likes to travel!" He notices that Kan had been struck by one of the three tentacles, so he flies in and grabs Kan's face, attempting to send the electricity back to its source and injuring him in the process. AtahiNuma 00:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC): "Your knowledge is obviously little. Porcelain doesn't conduct electricity, and neither does wood." Kan thrusts his staff toward Th'nyth eye. "Third play." Mac.buz52 01:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth's second, smaller eye is damaged, blinding him completely. He flails around, "I cannot see you... But I still have enough power to destroy you here!" Th'nyth sends a barrage of quick shadow bolts toward Kan. Meanwhile, the three tentacles all attempt to crush Kan, with their source yelling through the caverns, "Go... Away..." AtahiNuma 01:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC): Kan takes in the scene. x degree rotation should make for shadow evasion. Kan uses his staff to make leverage off of Th'nyth. He arches his back as he evades the first and the second soars past his back, he thrusts his legs forward to avoid damage from the third. Then, unable to dodge the tentacles with the same move, he employs Iron Vest and is hit with a tentacle and falls to the floor. Then, looking up at the tentacles, he quickly flees under the corpses of the demon warriors. Mac.buz52 02:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Cowardly little swine!" Th'nyth punches the ground to send a shockwave of dark energy, which should blast Kan away if he didn't do something soon. At the same time, however, the three tentacles come down to crash on top of Kan. AtahiNuma 02:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC): Kan erupts out of the carcasses in evasion of the shock wave. He ascends toward the tentacles. His right arm reaches up, there is a shimmer. The bloodstained blade from the end of a halberd in Kan's hand is like a sword. Let's try some replication! :He goes into a low spin, blades extended, chopping up imps like birthday cake. He sudenly leaps up from this spinning, towards the nearest wall, and moving towards it... Kan uses the weight of the blade to give him spinning momentum and with his perception makes a series of arcs that score and slice the three tentacles as he ascends. He falls the short distance back onto the head of one of the fallen warriors and leaps toward Th'nyth with a swing of his new weapon. Mac.buz52 03:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth managed to dodge the incoming attack, with the three tentacles ravaged and fell to the ground. They then slip back into the portals, presumably fleeing. Unfortunately, with their departure, three of those heavy armored demonic soldiers jump out of each portal, adding up to nine new foes. Each one charged at Kan, halberts ready, and Th'nyth began preparing one large orb of shadowy energy. AtahiNuma 03:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC): Kan leaps past the first demons halberd and leaps to its shoulder. With a strong blow with his blade, he nearly decapitates it. Then he leaps onto the rod portion of anothers haberd and swings onto its back. Mac.buz52 14:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Two soldiers were down, but seven still stood. They all charged at Kan, with each one attempting to bring their halberds down upon his head. At the same moment, Th'nyth, unable to see what was going on, sent a barrage of shadow bolts in the direction that he smelled Kan. Vladdbuscus 17:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avarice turns his head away from the ashes, only partially blinded by a few particles. When Brimo comes at him slashing, he swing his two blades down, right blade at her right arm and left blade at her left arm. If his blades hit her arms, they would go clean through and he would spin his wrists to quickly bring them both at her neck, from each side. AtahiNuma 18:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC): Kan leaps upward as the halberd converge on the warrior he was on. Kan clings to the ceiling as the shadow bolts also converge on where he was, and where the seven are converged. "A blind man shouldn't fight with such recklessness." Kan disappears and pebbles begin to fall on the warriors. LeadDragon 18:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) In an instant, Brimo leaps upward as the blades slash downward. As she falls she smashes Avarices arms into the ground. Vladdbuscus 19:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avarice sweeps back, avoiding her fall, quickly sliding his blades away and whipping out his flintlock, priming and aiming at her head, unmoving and not firing. "Like to taste some high-velocity lead in your brain?" Mac.buz52 21:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth's shadow bolt barrage hits all seven of his soldiers my mistake. Three of them fell dead, while the remaining four were injured. The remaining soldiers leap to the ceiling in an attempt to bring Kan back to ground level. From the portals comes three newly healed tentacles. Two of them go for Kan, while the third one comes down on Avarice. AtahiNuma 21:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) a small number of stalactites fall to the ground. Kan remains unseen. Mac.buz52 21:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The falling stalactities fall from the cavern ceiling, crushing some of the demon soldiers. The remaining two scurry around, and finally charge at Avarice. The tentacles, not knowing where Kan resides, begin pounding at the ceiling in an attempt to shake him down and possibly bring the cavern down upon the enemies of Th'nyth and Brimo. AtahiNuma 21:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC): Tentacles on the ceiling, only a few demon soldiers are left. The stage is set. Kan appears from behind one of the nearby, falling stalactites, repels toward Th'nyth and thrusts his blade toward the blind demon. "Second play!" LeadDragon 22:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "If it was in my brain," Brimo says, giggling hysterically. "Then I wouldn't be able to taste it!" Ducking fast under his guns, she grabs Avarice's wrists and holds them high in the air. With a wild grin, Brimo blasts fire in her opponent's face. Mac.buz52 22:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth did not have time to react, and Kan's blade went through his demonic chest. The fiend yelled in agony, "You're but a mere mortal! You cannot best me!" He attempts to bring his remaing arm down upon Kan's head, and the tentacles from the portal turn their attention to Avarice, attempting to all crush him at once. AtahiNuma 22:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC): Kan swings a hammer strike to the incoming arm. Not enough room to dodge. Counter. Not enough room to execute fast strike. Use hammer strike, hands together. Higher weight makes for higher momentum and power in short distance and slow speed. The blow is not strong enough to harm or deflect, but stops the attack. Take offensive. Kan brings his now raised hands down on the protruding end of weapon in an attempt to pry it through the body of the demon. "Now that it's hand to hand combat, you know it's close to end game." Kan's eyes show blood lust as his hands flash downward. Vladdbuscus 22:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avarice fires his guns when brimo ducks, but they instead fire roughly at Kan and Th'nyth, before his wrists are seized, but he brings a strong knee up into brimo's chin, her fire breath directed at the tentlces as they all fall upon the two locked in hand-to-hand. Mac.buz52 00:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Th'nyth scowls as the weapon is rotated in his horrific form. Blinded, weakened, and enfuriated, the demon attempted to generate a single, large shadow bolt the size of his torso. Upon finishing, he sends the devestating bolt toward the source of where he smelled Kan. AtahiNuma 00:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC): Upon seeing the bolt generating, Kan leaps, to the side. His arm is caught in the outer edge and is wounded even further, burning pain shooting through his immobile arm. He stumbles then drops his coat on the floor and kicks it at the beast. Maybe the scent will throw him off long enough. Kan leans against a rock and closes his eyes. Mac.buz52 01:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The blinded beast smells the coat fly off to the ground, thinking it was his opponent. He floats in quickly to tear it up with his fang-filled mouth, and upon realizing it was simpky the coat he roars in anger, spewing out even more of his foul language. He sniffs the air, but all he can smell is Brimo, Avarice, and the remains of Kan's cloak. AtahiNuma 01:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC): Kan opens his eyes. This is all I can use. If I use any more, my body will start to decay. Here it goes! Kan bolts toward the demon and as he passes the shredded garments he lets out a quick burst of qi and the pieces swirl in the air. As the pieces whirl around Th'nyth, Kan reaches for the blade, still in the demon's chest.? Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Vladdbuscus Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles Category:Role-Play